Love Can Be Harsh
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Hiroki is out to do the shopping one day when he gets kidnapped and raped things go down hill from there till his light, Nowaki shows him life isn't all that bad. crap summary i know.
1. Chapter 1

Hiroki X Nowaki

Chapter 1

A/N: Would like to say thanks to Dyingofthelight43 for Beta reading this and for being my muse it's my first time writing this couple and first time writing a rape fic so please bare that in mind.

Hiroki's POV

It was a sunny afternoon as I was walking to the supermarket to get the weekly shop while Nowaki was at work like I always did on Saturday. I was trying to be a little cautious as I had noticed someone following me lately.

I had just turned the corner down the usual shortcut that I used when someone jumped me knocking me unconscious. When I came around I was gagged, my hands and feet tied together leaving me unable to move. I also noticed that they had removed my clothes leaving me naked.

I tried to scream for help but the gag muffled my voice. I started to panic when two guys approached me I cringed as one grabbed my hair before he proceeded in pulling me over to a bed that was at the corner of this small, dark and dingy room.

I was thrown down on the dirty bed as the second guy climbed over me straddling my hips. I whimpered around the gag when he ground his hips down against mine, the look of hunger in the first guys eyes as he moved to restrain me scared the crap out me. I struggled to get free but failed. "Remember your just restraining him. No funny business this bitch is mine," the second guy said to the first who just simply nodded in reply.

The second guy started to remove his pants and my eyes widened in realisation. They were going to rape me. I tried to scream for help again but all that did was give me a sore throat and make the guy holding me down hit me around the face. I spat out some blood when the gag was removed. "If you scream I am going to fuck you harder and re-gag you!" the second guy said in a deadly tone.

I growled lowly at him only to get a cock shoved in my mouth. "If you even think about biting it I'll make you regret it!" the first guy said. I glared at him and bit down hard only to scream in pain as the other guy slammed into me without any preparation.

It hurt it really hurt as he kept thrusting into me hard and fast. I just lay there in defeat calling out my lover's name. My ass was so sore from all his ministrations and felt sick when he came inside me.

Nowaki's POV

I sat with the children telling them a fairy tale all the while I was having a really bad feeling about Hiro-San knowing he needed me. When I finished the story I stood and walked to one of my colleagues I told him I needed to leave because of this bad feeling. When I got the permission I left the building.

I looked at the time; Hiro-San should be in the supermarket by now. When I arrived I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere so I asked the security guard showing him a picture of Hiro-San from my wallet he told me that he hadn't seen him at all today.

I decided to follow the route back home that Hiro-San would have used. "Nowaki!" someone shouted at me. I turned around to see the old man that we always stopped to chat with.

"Hi Drake, I'm kind of busy to chat to you right now..." I replied with a little panic in my voice.

Drake nodded "I saw two people carrying Hiroki away the police thought I was insane in my old age and didn't bother to take me seriously I've been sitting here hoping I'd see you," he told me.

My eyes widened as I listened "w-where did they head?" I asked completely serious as I balled my hands into fists. Drake pointed through some bushes. So I set off in my search for my beloved.

I kept walking till I heard my name being said between soft screams from a voice it was Hiro-San's voice. It was coming from a little cabin not far from me. I rushed to the door where his voice was coming from and kicked it down.

Before me was two guys both naked with Hiro-San in the middle. They both turned to look at me before the guy who was raping him pulled out and moved to hit me. I ducked from his blow and punched him in the stomach making him fall to the floor I then proceeded to stomp on his dick twisting my foot as I did so. His screams where like music to my ears.

I looked up at the other guy with a murderous look. A second later he was running out the door his clothes in hand. I hurried over to Hiro-San who was now curled up crying on the disgusting bed.

I cupped his cheek softly he jumped at the touch "Hiro-San your safe now I'm here now." At the sound of my voice he practically leapt on me despite the obvious pain he was in.

I held him close for a moment before moving to untie his arms and legs then bending down to pick up his pants. I gave them to him and he slowly put them on. I looked around for his shirt but I couldn't find it so I removed my jacket then my shirt slipping it over his shoulders. He looked up at me "N-Nowaki..."

I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug "I'll be fine baby I have my jacket." He nodded and stayed close to me as he slipped his arms into the sleeves before doing up a couple of buttons. I managed to slip my jacket back on before I stood and picked him up bridal style carrying him home.

Hiroki's POV

I fell asleep in Nowaki's arms as he carried me home. I was still in shock that he actually turned up at all. How could he possibly have known that I was being raped?

When I awoke I was on our bed, I could hear voices coming from down the hall. I got up awkwardly as my ass was still really sore and struggled down the hall. The door to the living room was open partly and I could see Nowaki and Akihiko sitting on the couch but I could hear a couple of others.

When I finally got to the door and pushed it open I saw that Misaki and Miyagi were at the end of the room. Miyagi and Nowaki moved to me and helped me to the couch. "Hiroki how are you feeling?" Akihiko asked as I was sat down next to him.

"Not particularly well but I'm doing better than I would have thanks to Nowaki." Nowaki blushed a little as he sat down beside me pulling me into a hug which the others awwwed at. I gave him a small smile "Thank you Nowaki without you I'd be a complete emotional wreck."

"Anytime Hiro-San." He nuzzled into my neck. I was still an emotional wreck but I wasn't as bad as I would have been without him. He was utterly amazing and I knew that I couldn't possibly have fallen for a better guy, Nowaki was the best and I had him.

As we sat there Akihiko spoke, "we got the guys who did this to you arrested while you were asleep." I nodded shivering a little at the memory, Nowaki held me closer to him.

*A couple of weeks later*

Nowaki took some time off when I took time off to look after me which made me smile. Miyagi and Akihiko said that they'd help us with money and such since we had no money coming in. I even had a 'hope you feel better soon' from Shinobu which was unusual. Even though we got on better than when we first met I still know that he doesn't like me too much which is all Miyagi's fault for how he treats me at work.

Misaki and Akihiko would come over for dinner a lot with Misaki cooking. He was an amazing cook I looked forward to every time they would come over. Akihiko would help keep me occupied by getting me to check out his latest BL novel. I really appreciated everything these guys have done for me especially Nowaki with all my mood swings and jumping at his touch.

Tonight I was going to make sure that Nowaki was rewarded no matter what. After we had dinner we had little chat and I smiled at him softly. "N-Nowaki..." I started. He looked at me with an expression that told me to continue. I took a deep breath before continuing, "I-I want to have sex..."

He frowned at me wrapping his arms securely and protectively around me. "Are you sure? Is it not too early?" he asked worried. I always loved this side of him no matter what he was feeling he would always put me first.

I nodded "I'm sure. I want to have sex with you," I stated clearly. Nowaki smiled softly before standing and picking me up bridal style carrying me up to the bedroom plopping me gently on the bed before he crawled on top of me.

Nowaki's POV

I blushed when Hiro-San told me he wanted me to fuck him. After I made sure that Hiro-San was sure this was what he wanted I climbed on top of him with a hungry look in my eyes. He smiled up at me as he pulled me down to kiss him. I kissed back hungrily as I slipped a hand up his shirt slowly.

"N-Nowaki...stop t-teasing me!" He moaned out between kisses. I smirked and rubbed a nipple with one finger. He moaned as he threw his head back. I smiled and started to lift his shirt off as I started to kiss up his stomach to his chest till I found a dusty pink nipple taking it into my mouth.

He moaned louder and I smirked as I nipped at it. One hand moved to his other nipple to pinch and roll it between my finger and thumb while the other moved to his pants rubbing him through his pants. He moaned even louder. "You're so sexy when you moan," I purred out as I watched writher and moan beneath me.

Hiro-San flushed bright red. "Shut up...y-you...perv! Just f-fuck...me!" He demanded. I smirked at him and placed three fingers to his mouth.

He took them into his mouth without question, he started sucking and licking them making me moan softly as I watched. I ground my hips down onto his to pleasure us both as I removed my fingers from his mouth he slipped his pants and boxers off before flipping himself onto his stomach.

I spread his cheeks before slipping a finger inside, he moaned softly pushing himself down on my finger as I thrust it into him. I quickly started to remove my pants with my free hand as I added the second finger. Hiro-San winced a little at the intrusion. I kissed him as a distraction as I started scissoring him.

He soon started moaning into my mouth at my ministrations. I pulled away so we could breathe. He started panting as he looked up at me my fingers still scissoring and thrusting into him as I tried to find that spot deep inside him that would drive him crazy. I smirked when he almost screamed out my name. "Found it!" I exclaimed as I added the third finger.

"N-Nowaki..." he whined as I thrust my fingers in even deeper making sure I hit that spot every time leaving him a moaning, withering mess on our bed. "A-ah...N-Nowaki...fuck me!"

I grinned and removed my fingers "So impatient," I teased. My grin turned into a smirk as I rammed my cock into him reminding myself to keep still so he could adjust to me despite how much I wanted to just slam into his tight wet heat. After a few moments I felt him push back against me letting me know he was ready.

I started a relatively slow pace at first which Hiro-San soon got annoyed with. "N-Nowaki...harder...f-faster...please!" he begged. I was happy to oblige him as I started thrusting harder and faster. His fingers wound their way into my hair he tugged on my hair whenever he wanted he wanted more, nothing passing his lips except screams, moans and incoherent words.

I almost lost myself in Hiro-San's tight heat it felt so good to be in him again it felt so good to have his tight wet heat around my cock was like heaven. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Hiro-San desperately start thrusting back on my cock. I quickly started to thrusts into him again a little rougher than before but not too rough making sure to hit his prostate every time.

He started to scream my name as I pumped his till now neglected cock in time with my thrusts. I groaned as Hiro-San clenched around my cock a little. "N-Nowaki...I-I'm going..." that's as far as he got before he came all over our stomachs. The tightening of his walls around my cock tipped me over the edge I came deep inside him after a couple more hard thrusts.

I pulled out of him and collapsed beside him pulling him close to me, holding him gently. He smiled at me "I love you Nowaki. Thank you for everything you've done." I smiled at him softly.

"I love you too and there's no need to thank me." I kissed his forehead before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The end.

A/N: if you guys review and like this I'll update it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Can Be Harsh

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me ages to upload the second chapter life has been crazy since I started work. Hope you enjoy this installment to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Junjou Romantica in anyway though I wish I did.

Hiroki's POV

It was a month since the incident and I was doing a bit better though for some reason my stomach was a little off lately. I was currently in the bathroom with my head hung over the toilet seat while I threw up. Nowaki walked in with a worried expression "Hiro-San you should really go to the doctors..." he said softly as he got me a glass of water to wash the sick from my mouth.

"I don't need to go to the doctors it's just a bug!" I said as I moved out of the bathroom to get dressed for work. Nowaki followed me out and let out a small whine as I put on my tie. "Nowaki, I will be fine I promise."

He sighed and nodded before heading out of the room leaving me to get ready in peace. When I left the bedroom I headed to the living room where I saw Nowaki eating some cereal. He looked up as I entered the room and gave me a small smile before he went back to his cereal.

I sat down beside him and snuggled into his side as he ate. He smiled at me again as he finished his cereal. I took the bowl from him and stuck it on the table moving back to snuggle into him again. He let out a purr like sound which made me smile.

He ruffled my hair "come on Hiro-San let's get you to work eh?" he asked softly. I nodded in agreement, ever since I returned to work Nowaki has been driving me to and from work to make sure I was safe. I really loved this over protective side of him.

We stood and headed to the door. I locked up and we walked to the car. We got in and he took me to work before heading off to work himself.

When I arrived at the office I was greeted by Miyagi clinging to me like usual. I ignored him like always and took my seat at my desk. Getting my things ready for the first class unfortunately Miyagi was still pestering me "Miyagi get on with your work!"

Miyagi pouted at me before his expression changed to one of concern. "Kamijou are you alright? You're looking a little pale."

I frowned "I'm fine! It's just a tummy bug will you guys just leave it!" Miyagi held up his hands in surrender. I sighed "Sorry...just Nowaki was pestering me about going to the doctors because I keep throwing up in the morning..."

Miyagi frowned at the 'in the morning' bit. "I think you should go to the doctors...especially if it's only in the mornings your sick..." I frowned up at him till I realised what he was implying.

"W-what?! I can't be...I mean it's impossible! Isn't it?" I said looked up at Miyagi with panic in my voice.

"At this point I'm not sure. Kamijou go to the doctors okay I'll take your class I don't have any today anyway." I nodded slowly as I stood. "Should I phone Nowaki?" I shook my head violently.

"N-no I'll leave it till I get tested just in case." Miyagi nodded.

"Would you like a lift there?" he asked and I nodded. We headed out the door and towards his car.

"Thanks for this Miyagi," I said smiling slightly.

"You're welcome," he replied as we got into the car heading towards the doctors. "If you need to go home when you're finished here just let me know."

I nodded at him "again thanks and I will." Miyagi pulled up outside the doors and I got out waving goodbye to him before heading inside.

I approached the reception desk. "Hi I'd like to see a doctor as soon as possible..." I said a little panic back into my voice. The lady behind the desk seemed to notice this as she looked through the database.

"There is a slot free now if you'd like to go through the doors it's the first door on your right," She informed me.

I nodded "thanks," I said as I made my way through said doors. I headed to the door I was told to go to and knocked.

"Come in," the doctor said. I opened the door walking in and taking a seat in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

I fidgeted nervously as I spoke "I know this is going to sound crazy...but I think I may be pregnant...I'm having the symptoms..."

I sat there waiting for her to tell me this was impossible. "It's actually not impossible for a male to get pregnant rare yes but not impossible."

I looked at her with my mouth wide open "I-it's not i-impossible?!" I exclaimed when I'd recovered enough to speak.

She nodded "I've seen one or two pregnant men." I just sat there amazed. "Would you like a pregnancy test or a scan?"

I was still in shock for a few more minutes before I finally answered her, "a test please."

She nodded and left the room for a second before returning with a test in hand. "Okay now you're going to have to give me a urine sample," she said as she fished out a bottle for me to pee in. "The toilet is just across the hall," she informed me as she handed me the bottle.

I nodded taking the bottle and heading to the bathroom. I filled up the bottle before returning to the room. I handed it to her "here you go." She took it and walked over to the sink where test sat. She does the test and waits a couple of minutes before turning to me.

"Mr. Kamijou you are pregnant!" she beamed happily.

I sat there in shock. What was I going to tell Nowaki...I know he loves kids but would he be happy? What if this child wasn't his but that rapists! Suddenly I burst into tears. What if Nowaki didn't want me anymore because of this?!

The doctor frowned and gave me a tissue. "Is there someone I can call? A partner perhaps?" I just nodded and handed her Miyagi's number. After a couple of seconds of ringing he picked up. "Hi there I have Mr. Kamijou with me right now and he is highly distressed would you be able to pick him up?"

I couldn't hear what Miyagi said in reply. "Okay when you get here just come straight through its the first door on the right," she replied to whatever he said.

Miyagi's POV

I was in the middle of teaching Kamijou's class when my phone rang. I looked at it to see that it was the doctors. I stepped out of the class and answered my phone. "Hi there I have Mr. Kamijou with me right now and he's highly distressed would you be able to pick him up?"

I frowned if he was distressed why not phone Nowaki? I was even more worried when I could hear Kamijou Whimpering in the background. "Yes I'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Okay when you get here just come straight through it's the first door on the right." I grunted and put the phone down before heading back in.

"Okay something important has come up so class is dismissed early today," I told them as I started packing my things. They all looked at each other with a shocked expression as they had obviously never ever been let out early before. I decided to just ignore them as I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

I got in my car and started the engine before setting off to the doctors. When I got there I headed straight to the room the doctor told me to and knocked. "Come in." I opened the door and walked in to see Kamijou crying in his seat.

"I'll take him home," I told her as I moved to pick him up, putting him over my shoulder. I walked out to the car and laid him on the back seats. I got into the drivers seat, starting the engine before heading back to mine.

When I reached mine I moved to the back seat and carried Kamijou in after locking the car. I took him in and placed him on the couch. "What happened Kamijou?" I asked him. he shook his head and the tears started again. "…Kamijou…"

He looked up at me teary eyed. "M-Miyagi…w-what if Nowaki e-ends up h-hating me!?"

I frowned at this "what makes you think that Nowaki is going to hate you?"

He broke out in sobs "b-because…I'm p-pregnant…and I d-don't know…if it's h-his or that r-rapists!"

I pulled him into a hug gently petting him to try and calm him down. "Kamijou, Nowaki would never hate you for that I promise," I tried to reassure him but he just shook his head. I took my phone out and dialled Nowaki's number "hi Nowaki, when you finish work could you come to mine Kamijou and I need to speak to you its really important."

"S-sure..." he replied I could hear some panic in his voice. "See ya later."

"Yeah." I said before putting the phone down. As we sat there and waited for Nowaki, Shinobu-Chin come home we were alerted by the growling noise at the door. "Shinobu-Chin come here please."

He growled a little more as he moved towards us. I looked at the time as he stood in front of us. "What?!" he asked annoyed.

I pulled him down and pecked him on the lips. "Look after Kamijou please he's worried Nowaki's going to hate him because he's pregnant. I need to go het us all a cup of coffee."

He seemed to realise that I was serious as he sat down where I was pulling him close to him stroking his hair softly. I smiled at him; Shinobu-Chin is amazing as always. "What are you doing idiot go get some drinks!" he demanded.

I chuckled and walked into the kitchen to make the coffee. Just as I made them the door bell rang. I walked out "I'll get that," I called as I headed to the front door. I opened it to reveal Nowaki. "Come with me." I headed to the kitchen handing him two cups of coffee. "Left one is yours right one is Kamijou's."

He nodded and we walked into the living room. He put the coffee on the table and a moment later Kamijou flew himself at Nowaki as he hugged him tightly the tears falling again.

Nowaki's POV

When I finished work I headed to Miyagi's, I rang the doorbell when I arrived and a few seconds later Miyagi answered. "Follow me."

I entered and shut the door behind me before following Miyagi into the kitchen. He handed me two cups of coffee "the one on the left is yours on the right is Kamijou's," he told me as he headed into the living room.

I had just put the coffees on the table when Hiro-San flew at me I noticed as I held him he was crying. Miyagi and Shinobu headed into what I assumed to be the bedroom. "Hey, hey what's wrong Hiro-San?"

He looked up at me tears streaming down his cheeks "N-Nowaki...please don't hate me!" I held him close kissing his cheek waiting for him to speak again. "I-I went to the d-doctors...and had a test d-done...t-the doctor said I-I was pregnant..!"

I frowned a little "why would I hate you for being pregnant? Hiro-San this is wonderful news!"

He shook his head "w-what if the kids that rapists!" he exclaimed as he got as close to me as humanly possible.

"Hiro-San I don't care! We'll raise that child as my son it'll know no different!" I protested.

He shook his head again "No! I can't have that filthy man's child inside me! I want it out!" he screamed as his tears wet my shirt.

"Hiro-San calm down there's no guarantee that it's his! And this child's innocent in all this! Please Hiro-San..." I begged.

He was shaking now "y-you'll hate me i-if I get rid of it..." he sobbed out.

I held him tightly rubbing his back soothingly. "Never! I don't support it and yeah I'll be upset but I could never hate you!" I told him.

He just shook in my arms the tears still falling. I lifted his chin up and kissed his tear soaked cheeks before I place a soft kiss on his lips "Hiro-San please just think about it okay?" I asked. He just nodded in reply.

We stood there for a few more minutes just holding each other. "N-Nowaki what if I still don't want to keep it?" he asked softly.

"We will cross that bridge if it comes to it," I told him, he nodded and snuggled into my chest.

I saw Miyagi re-enter the room, he gave me a sympathetic look. "Why not get a scan? That should be able to tell you how long ago you conceived which should help tell you if it was around the time you got raped."

I nodded at him "yeah that might work we'll make one later on." Everyone nodded. I kept Hiro-San close.

The End

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
